List of World of Darkness Campaign Modules
This page will eventually contain a list of every campaign module that White Wolf released for World of Darkness. Vampire: The Masquerade * Forged In Steel (1991): A one shot sample chapter in the Vampire: The Masquerade 1st edition core rulebook, showcasing a New Year's Party in Gary, Indiana. * Ashes To Ashes (1991): A continuation of the Forged In Steel chronicle, set primarily in Chicago, as the main characters search for Lodin after he has been kidnapped. Considered the beginning of the Chicago Chronicles. * Blood Bond (1991) * Alien Hunger (1991): A campaign set in Denver, Colorado and involving Louis Pasteur creating a cure for The Curse. * The Succubus Club (1991): A series of chronicles taking place around the Succubus Club. Considered the second part of the Chicago Chronicles. ** Annabelle's Party: A brief campaign surrounding the humiliation of Annabelle Triabell. ** Player of Pawns: The players become caught in a game between two Elders, Critias and Dimitri. ** Fundamental Differences: An interaction with the Blood Dolls and a priest who knows too much. ** Death's Sweet Sting: A vampire kills a mortal at the Succubus Club, and the characters must solve the murder in order to preserve the Masquerade. ** Child's Play: A two-part story meant to be a sequel to Ashes to Ashes, in which a group of new Kindred are manipulated by a child-like, powerful Elder. *** Paper Chase: The players receive a letter about the Book of Nod. *** Grand Elusion: The players learn they have been set up by Nicolai Antonescu. * Blood Nativity (1991): A starter campaign about Neonates first becoming vampires. * ''Psychomachia'' (1992): The second book in Milwaukee By Night, depicting the Prince's descent into madness. * ''Awakening: Diablerie Mexico'' (1992): A fourth-generation vampire is Diablerized in the jungles of Mexico. * Hell's Highway (1992): A supplement from the first edition of World of Darkness: Mummy. * Identity Crisis (1993): The second part of Dark Colony, following an amnesiac Tremere all over New England. * Under a Blood Red Moon (1993): A crossover between Vampire: The Masquerade and Werewolf: The Apocalypse. The conclusion of the Chicago Chronicles. * Bloody Hearts: Diablerie Britain (1993): A diablerie takes place in London, and an ancient demon is uncovered. * The Ascension of Caine (1993): The second book of Berlin By Night. '' Caine awakens and calls all his Kindred to Berlin. * ''D'Jabbic (1994): The second book of New Orleans By Night. The players are tasked with investigating the kidnapping of visiting Kindred and cross paths with Samuel Haight. * Chaos Factor (1994): A crossover between Vampire: The Masquerade, Werewolf: The Apocalypse, and Mage: The Ascension. * The Red Sign (2003): A crossover between Vampire: The Masquerade ''and Mage: The Ascension'', depicting a ritual that leads toward Gehenna. Werewolf: The Apocalypse * Rite of Passage (1992): A pack of Garou pups awaiting to complete their Rite of Passage in Central Park set out for Saskatchewan to recover a fetish from Pentex. * Valkenburg Foundation (1993): The Questing Pack seeks out a group of Garou pups before they go insane. * Under a Blood Red Moon (1993): A crossover between Werewolf: The Apocalypse and Vampire: The Masquerade. The conclusion of the Chicago Chronicles. * Chaos Factor (1994): A crossover between'' Werewolf: The Apocalypse'', Vampire: The Masquerade, and'' Mage: The Ascension''. * Ghost Towns (1998): A crossover between Werewolf: The Wild West and Wraith: The Oblivion, which includes several short campaigns. * Past Lives (2003) Mage: The Ascension * All Hallow's Eve (1993): A one shot sample chapter in the Mage: The Ascension 1st edition core rulebook, introducing Norna Weaver, an Orphan who is being chased by the Men In Black. * Loom of Fate (1993): A continuation of All Hallow's Eve, with the players being targeted by the Technocracy after helping Norna Weaver. * Chaos Factor (1994): A crossover between Mage: The Ascension, Vampire: The Masquerade, and Werewolf: The Apocalypse. * The Red Sign (2003): A crossover between Mage: The Ascension ''and Vampire: The Masquerade'', depicting a ritual that leads toward Gehenna. Changeling: The Dreaming * Immortal Eyes: The Toybox ''(1995): The first book of the Changeling campaign trilogy. Takes place in San Francisco. * ''Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill (1996): The second book of the Changeling campaign trilogy. Takes place in Hawaii. * Immortal Eyes: Court of all Kings (1996): The third book of the Changeling Campaign trilogy and a crossover with Mage: The Ascension. Takes place in the British Isles. Also Called Immortal Eyes: Isle of the Mighty. Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse books Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:Mage: The Ascension books Category:Changeling: The Dreaming books